Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer, and facsimile apparatus that employ an electrophotographic process or electrostatic recording process.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic process includes a developing device that is configured to develop an electrostatic image formed on an image bearing member using a developer. The developing device may be made detachable so as to be inserted or extracted with respect to an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus for replacement or the like (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-210966).
This developing device is provided with a replenishment port that is adapted to receive a developer supplied from a replenishing device. When the developing device is removed from the apparatus body, this replenishment port is closed by a shutter member.
There is a configuration in which the developing device is moved to a position for image forming after being mounted in the image forming apparatus. When a shutter is employed for the configuration, there is the following problem. When the developing device is mounted in the image forming apparatus, the shutter is released while a distance between the replenishment port of the developing device and a replenishment port of the image forming apparatus is large. As a result, the shutter cannot function sufficiently.